


Up for it

by rubycue



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubycue/pseuds/rubycue
Summary: Johnny and Daniel meet again at a party three years after high school. Now if only they can avoid each other, it will all be fine. Dutch, however, is having none of it.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 18
Kudos: 105





	Up for it

**Author's Note:**

> This is a classic case of the author being done with looking at her own writing, so now you get to read it instead. Keep in mind that this is not beta-read, and that I am neither a native English speaker nor an expert in Americanisms from the eighties. 
> 
> The tags make it sound a bit grim, but it isn't, I promise. Also, Dutch is an absolute menace.

The problem was, it was Bobby’s party, and Bobby got along with everybody – whoever he invited would inevitably show up. And, it turned out, he had invited _everyone_. Johnny hadn’t had much choice but to go, of course, seeing as it was _Bobby_ and he simply couldn’t not come to his party. But he could have done without seeing basically everyone they graduated with.

Jimmy, Dutch, Tommy and Johnny had pitched in together and gotten him a bullshit gift, and Bobby was unwrapping it now, his eyebrows lifting, but his perpetual warm smile didn’t shift. “A blow-up doll! Wow, guys, that’s… there was no need- “

“It’s perfect, admit it!” Tommy said, laughing like this was the most hilarious gift ever as he clapped Bobby on the shoulder. “It’s to get you through your dry spell. And the rest of it…” He waved at the twenty-one condoms stuck to the cardboard box containing the uninflated doll. “… is for when you get your groove back!”

Johnny rolled his eyes and grinned at Bobby, but Bobby’s own smile had gone somewhat strained. “Yeah, about that… I meant to tell you earlier but, well. I, um, won’t be needing those condoms…”

Jimmy frowned. “Are you saying your dick’s fallen off, or are you still that into Catholicism?”

Anyway. Bobby’s revelation didn’t serve to make Johnny feel any better about the party. Ali didn’t seem to be there, which was a plus, but her annoying friends were, and one of them had pulled Tommy outside to the patio barely half an hour into the party. He had last spotted Jimmy in the kitchen, sitting on one of the chairs with his girlfriend on his lap. And Bobby was busy hosting and therefore apparently unable to spare more than a few minutes for his old friends.

All of this meant that he was stuck with Dutch, who was slightly crazy and way too cheery for Johnny’s black mood. He was eagerly telling him of his latest exploits, every story peppered with instances of petty theft and illegal drugs. Johnny did his best to reply when appropriate, but his attention was elsewhere.

In between drinking beer and the odd shot now and then, he was busy tracking the one person with his eyes that he definitely did not want to talk to at this party, the person he didn’t even want to think about.

Okay, true, Bobby must have invited him, but why did LaRusso think he’d be welcome at this party? In fact, it was rather rude of him to show up here, in what was clearly Johnny’s territory.

He scowled, face half-hidden behind his red plastic cup as if it could keep Daniel from noticing him if he happened to turn their way. Dutch shoved his shoulder, making him sputter a bit and almost spill his beer. “Earth to Johnny. I said, do you want to sit down? Did you hear me or does your brain shut down completely whenever LaRusso gets within twenty feet of you?”

Johnny scoffed. Daniel was talking to some guy who was on DJing duties, and he was looking way too happy. Almost radiantly so. His hair was falling over his forehead stylishly, and he combed it back with his fingers, eyes locked to the other man’s. Then he laughed, smiling widely.

Johnny cleared his throat, tearing his gaze away. “Yeah. Yeah, let’s sit down before someone starts having sex on the sofa or something.”

While his legs could use the break, having turned vaguely shaky somehow, their new location also placed him directly across from the DJ setup at the other side of the room. If Daniel noticed him now, there’d be no plausible way of pretending not to have seen him. They’d have to talk to each other. And what would that lead to? A fight that ended with him throwing Daniel into the pool? Or would they just be stuck making meaningless small talk until it got too awkward and one of them left?

“Jesus, Johnny,” Dutch said, turned towards Johnny with one arm on the backrest of the sofa. “You need to get your brain condition checked out. Some guy kicks you in the head one time and suddenly you’re salivating over him. You’re basically gagging for his dick, man.”

“What the fuck, Dutch? I’m not fucking gay,” Johnny protested, scowling at Dutch.

“Hey man, I’m joking, don’t overreact.” Dutch let his head loll to the side and looked up at Johnny with a smirk. Johnny did not like that devilish glint in his eyes one bit. “Maybe you’re not gay, but you _lost_ against him, and now you don’t know if you want revenge or a repeat. _Maybe_ you want to show him who’s boss, get him to submit, get those lips around your cock.” Dutch had drifted closer, and suddenly a hand landed on Johnny’s knee, stroking softly across the fabric of his jeans.

Johnny’s eyes involuntarily turned back towards Daniel. He was standing next to the DJ, saying something into his ear and laughing, looking much more carefree than he ever had back in high school. Johnny licked his dry lips. He should punch Daniel straight in his stupid face, just so he wouldn’t have to look at it anymore.

“Or maybe…” Dutch’s hand drifted up his inner thigh, closer to his crotch, making him shiver. “Maybe deep down you’re a little cock slut who can’t wait to get down on his knees and suck LaRusso off like it’s your mission in life.” His hand settled over Johnny’s groin, pressing down lightly.

Johnny flinched. “Cut it out, Dutch.”

But he didn’t, only leaning in further and whispering, breath hot on Johnny’s cheek. “You’ve been obsessed with LaRusso ever since you first saw him. It’s like Bobby when he found God. You saw that guy, and suddenly your mouth was watering for some good Italian cock.”

“You’re terrible,” Johnny whispered, but fuck, he was getting hard, his groin filling in Dutch’s cupped hand, Dutch’s breath on his ear. And Johnny’s eyes… his eyes were still fixed on Daniel. And God, they really shouldn’t have been. Any moment now Daniel would look over, would notice what Dutch was doing, would read Johnny’s mind and then… Fuck. Then what?

He’d try and kick them out? He’d continue to ignore Johnny like he had all night and for the last three years?

Dutch chuckled. “You can’t even deny it. You can’t even push me away, you’re so focused on him. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you are _gay_ after all.”

His hand stroked Johnny’s dick and without warning he licked a wet stripe along Johnny’s cheek. He felt his face flush hotly, his eyes closing for just a second, and when he opened them again… their gazes met. Daniel froze on the spot, whatever he had been saying to the DJ forgotten, mouth hanging slightly open and… God, Johnny was seeing things now, because he could have sworn there was a blush spreading across Daniel’s cheeks.

Johnny swallowed drily, and Daniel blinked, and now he’d surely… laugh about it, about Johnny’s obvious arousal in the middle of the Browns’ living room, how gay it was…  
Dutch turned his face away, toward the room, toward Daniel, and called out, “Hey, LaRusso, come over here a second, won’t you.”

Daniel complied as if remote-controlled, giving the DJ nothing more than what looked like a muttered “Excuse me,” not even turning towards him. He came to a stop in front of them, no more than ten inches from Johnny’s knees and looking down at him.

“Heeey, so good to see you, man,” Dutch said, overly enthusiastic, as if they were old friends, and he held out his hand.

Daniel’s eyes moved from Johnny to Dutch to Dutch’s hand in suspicion, but he took it, and just then Dutch _pulled_ , using the energy to get up from the sofa and topple Daniel down onto it, so that he ended up half-seated, half-sprawled next to Johnny.

“Hey—” Daniel protested, pushing himself up on his elbows and sitting up, but Dutch had already started towards the garden with nothing but a “Later, idiots” to console them. Deflated, Daniel sank back into the upholstery. “Could have said what he wanted at least.”

Johnny sneaked a look at him and surreptitiously draped his red jacket over his lap. “He’s drunk anyway, you wouldn’t want to talk to him right now.”

Daniel glanced at him. “You two seem close.”

Johnny sucked in a breath and wiped his sleeve over his cheek. “He was just being an idiot.” _I’m not gay, please don’t think I’m gay._ He cleared his throat, not looking at Daniel. “Usually on a night like this, I’d be picking up chicks in bars. I’m only here because it’s Bobby’s twenty-first.” He shifted, his jeans still uncomfortably tight. He could only hope his flush had gone down a bit, but it didn’t seem likely.

“Oh, um, sorry, I wasn’t suggesting—that is, I was just trying to make small talk…” Daniel’s expression shifted from a frown to something indefinable.

“I’m not gonna beat you up tonight, LaRusso, calm down.” Johnny lifted his cup and drank the rest of his beer. “So what have you been up to?”

Daniel blinked, dragging his eyes up to Johnny’s. “Well, I spent the summer in San Francisco and now I’m working at a car dealership to support the tree shop. You know, the one I opened with Mr. Miyagi. I’m sure you’ve seen it?”

“Yeah, I was wondering about that, actually. Seems like a niche business.”

Daniel’s mouth tightened. “I just wanted to help Mr. Miyagi live his dream… He’s had to suffer so much in his life. Of course, he keeps telling me I should have gone to college, but honestly, I’ve got to figure out what I want to do with my life first. And supporting Mr. Miyagi does make me happy, so… Um. That’s probably more than you wanted to know.”

Johnny’s heart did a weird twist. “No, it’s fine. It’s good to hear not everyone’s in college. I’m working for Mr. Brown’s company till I figure things out, so…”

Daniel nodded emphatically. “I just can’t see myself writing essays in college or something. I’d rather work and decide what’s right for myself, not have some professor tell me what to do.”

Johnny laughed and turned further towards him, putting his chin on his fist, his arm resting on the back of the sofa. “Yeah, you never seemed like a nerd to me. A wimp, yes, bu— hey!” Daniel had shoved him lightly in the shoulder, effectively shutting off any further insults. More effectively than he knew, probably, because Johnny’s thoughts were now occupied with the feeling of that hand on him.

“So you’re saying a wimp kicked your ass, hm?” Daniel teased.

“That was _one time_!” Johnny exclaimed, shoving Daniel in retaliation. They were sitting much closer together than he’d realized, or maybe they had gravitated towards each other in the past few moments. “So what did you get up to in San Francisco? Why’d you even go there?”

“Just wanted to see it, I guess. I’ve always wanted to go, even when I was still living in Newark.” Daniel licked his lips, and Johnny’s eyes flicked down to catch the movement.

“And what did your girlfriend have to say about that?”

There was that blush again. “Don’t you know I’ve got a history of serial dating? I kind of stopped seeing the point after a while.”

“So you were free to do whatever you wanted in San Francisco.”

Daniel looked at him through lowered lashes. He almost seemed like a stranger, so much older than just three years ago, and it only made Johnny want to be closer to him. “Yeah. It’s better in a city where nobody knows you.”

Johnny barely knew what was happening. There was a heavy tension between them, like the years they’d spent apart had amounted to a tremendous kind of pressure that threatened to split his body into a thousand pieces. Had it always been like this between them?

After a long moment, it became too much to bear, so he spoke up again. “Is that DJ a friend of yours?”

“Hm?” Daniel seemed startled, like he’d forgotten all about the existence of the DJ. “Oh no, I’ve never met that guy before.”

“Are you gonna see him again?”

Daniel’s eyes widened for a second. He scanned Johnny’s face, as if to figure out what he was really saying. “Depends. How close are you and Dutch really?”

Johnny felt hot now, his heartbeat drumming in his ears. He swallowed, feeling like this was a dream, or like he was watching a movie—like he wasn’t in control of himself. “He’s just an annoying friend who made me realize something tonight.”

Daniel bit his lip, his focus on Johnny’s eyes never wavering. “And what’s that?”

Loud jeering interrupted whatever reply Johnny would have come up with, and they both turned to see Tommy, followed by a crowd of people, prance into the living room with the blow-up doll held to his lips, obviously hard at work.

Johnny impulsively grabbed Daniel’s warm hand and dragged him to his feet. His red jacket fell to the floor, forgotten for the moment. “Let’s go outside,” he said, and Daniel didn’t protest as they made their way to the garden. There were a few people at the end of the pool closest to the house, but Johnny dragged Daniel further along, down the lawn and to the other side of the pool house where they would be out of view.

Almost gently he pushed Daniel to the wooden wall, hands wandering to his shoulders and up to cradle his head. In the dark, Daniel’s eyes were unfathomable. It seemed like he was holding his breath, waiting for the inevitable.

“Come on, Johnny,” he whispered. Hands found their way to Johnny’s waist, pulling him closer and drifting to his ass. Their bodies were lined up, touching from chest to thigh, and Johnny’s mouth hovered an inch away from Daniel’s for just a moment before they met, falling into each other like a wave reaching its highest point and crumbling back into the ocean, only to return with yet more force an instant later. Where there had been distance, they now wouldn’t allow it to return. Where their bodies had been touching, they now forced them tighter against each other.

Johnny pushed his hips into Daniel’s, and Daniel gasped, making Johnny want to get closer, have more of him. They breathed into each other, groaning, and Johnny blamed Dutch for it when he then sank down to his knees, eager for the experience, eager to give pleasure. His hands went to Daniel’s waistband while he looked up for permission.

Daniel’s swollen lips beckoned to him, but so did something else, and once Daniel’s hands had settled gently in his hair, he knew he was welcome.

As he dragged down first the jeans, then the boxers, he looked up once more, a smirk tugging at his lips. “I hope you know this is a rematch, and I’m fucking winning.”

Daniel gave a shuddery giggle. “If you’re up for it, we can both win tonight.”

Johnny grinned. “Oh, I’m up for it.”


End file.
